Bully 2 and a Half Cha 2: Happy Volts and Not So Happy Times
by SparkyLewis949
Summary: After a plot made only by the preppies, Charlie and Johnny find themselves stuck in Happy Volts Asylum, and have to figure an escape plan.


I didn't know what to expect that one November afternoon. Halloween had just passed, and the three of us (you know who) had a blast. "Hey, let's go explore that abandoned mine shaft by Happy Volts. I know a way to there." Johnny said to me and Petey. I got on the back of Johnny's bike as usual and Petey followed with his bike. I was stoked. Getting to explore with friends was probably my favorite thing to do. This day however was the opposite. I found more about Johnny, and not in a good way.

Upon coming up to a bunch of large trees blocking a path, we saw one of the preps, and a girl making out. Johnny bike came to a complete stop when he saw that, and I held on to him tightly. "Lola!" he yelled, and they looked back at us, startled. "Johnny!" Lola said. "Oh shit, not again!" The preppy said, climbing over the trees and running off. "Gord, you get your ass back here!" Johnny yelled, climbing the trees and running straight at Gord. Johnny ran at Gord and punched him in the face. "You keep your rich paws off of MY woman!" He said. We heard sirens blaring down our way, and I yelled to Johnny. "Orderlies!" Johnny didn't respond, and kept fighting Gord. Pete tried to help Johnny, but Derby came out of nowhere and grabbed Petey and took him away. "Petey!" I yelled, and when I looked back to Johnny, an orderly had two of his fingers in Johnny's neck. I saw Johnny black out right there. There was a boiling anger in me. I growled at them, and started charging.

By the time I awoke I started freaking out. I felt hands on my arms, restraining my movement. My vision was blurry, and I could make out two people. I was getting really frustrated, and then I remembered something. Man, did that send me over the edge. I tried in my power to move before, but now I pushed myself.

"J-J-Johnny!" I cried out, pushing the orderly off of me. "Shh… it's okay, Charlie, just trust us." My vision finally cleared, and I could make out the orderly holding me down. He had copper hair, and his name tag said "Asher". He had a calming attitude, and for a couple of seconds I was calm. And then I heard Johnny.

"Johnny!" I yelled, trying to squeeze out of Asher's grasp. "Theo, get the medication." He said. I slide under Asher's legs, and I tried to get out of the room. Asher grabbed me from under my arm, and laid me down on my bed. I felt the syringe go into my arm, and I felt drowsy instantly. I stopped struggling. I couldn't even lift my head up. "Shh… it's time to sleep now Charlie…" Asher said calmly, shutting my eyes.

When I finally awoke again the room was empty except for Asher sitting at the foot of my bed. "Morning, Sleepy Head," He said, smiling. "How'd you sleep?" I didn't respond to him. So many thoughts were racing through my head. _Where is Johnny? Is he okay? Why can't I see him?_ Those thoughts raced in my mind. This time, in a calmer tone, I ask him, "Where's Johnny?" Asher looks down at me. "Don't worry. He's okay. Just trust me." I scowled at him. "If he's fine then why was he screaming earlier?" I say to him. I know I'm not really being so fair to Asher. I know he's just doing his job, and he's been a saint since I came, and he was not one of the orderlies I had attacked. He looked at me. "Yeah, he sort of figured out how to unlock the door…" He said. "You can't keep me here forever!" I heard Johnny yell, hearing his voice for the first time in… wait how long have I been here? "Asher, how long have I been here?" I ask him. "3 days." He responds.

When Asher left, I heard a loud banging on my wall, and a brick was pushed out halfway. I pulled it out, and I saw a familiar face. "Johnny!" I whisper loudly. "Kid, we got to get out of here!" He responds to me. "How are we going to?" I say to him, with a raised eyebrow. "We got to figure out a way to escape the cells." He responds to me, while I look nervously at him. "We can't escape under normal circumstances, they'll just jab you with something if you try, and they've done it to me." Johnny looked at me. "Who said it would be just us?"

"Inmates to the showers!" I can Greg shout, and the doors open up. I look over, and see someone with an angry looking face, about 16 years old, walking to the showers. "Hey, Otto!" I hear Johnny say, and Otto looked over at us. "What do you want, greaseball?" He says. "Look, we need your help in an escape mission to get out of the asylum!" Johnny says. "What do I get out of it?" Otto practically shouts at us. "You will be freed from here, once and for all, never to go back again."

"Theo, help! Help! My robe is stuck!" Otto yelled out as we watch all three orderlies race towards Block C. Me and Johnny duck, and notice a little opening in the floor. "Charlie, lay on the floor. I'll push you under." I lay flat on the floor, and he pushes me into the office. I smash the button, causing the orderlies to get stuck in the laundry room (in our plan, Otto lead the orderlies into the laundry room, claiming there was a large rat in there).

Johnny led me and Otto towards the front of the asylum, near a tree. Otto started climbing the fence, and I tried, but to no avail. Johnny lifted me up, and helped me climb to the other side. When we got to the other side of the fence, Otto started shaking me and Johnny's hand. "Thanks, guys," He said, and looked at Johnny. "I was wrong about you and your greaser friends after all." Otto said, walking towards Blue Skies. As Johnny and I walked back to Bullworth, Johnny and I talked for awhile. "Well what do we do now?" I asked him. "We beat that prep scum senseless." Johnny said. "Oh, not now, Johnny, we just got out of the Asylum, and look," I say, pointing in front of us. "Snow."


End file.
